In the creamer cup industry, where individual portions of cream are contained in a single small cup, these cups, according to standard practice, are bulk packaged in cardboard boxes. This is both an awkward as well as an expensive method of packaging the individual cups.
Many other small liquid containing products are bulk packaged in cardboard boxes in the manner described above and therefore there is a need for a replacement, inexpensive and convenient method of bulk packaging small articles.
The single cup individual cream portions as mentioned above as well as other types of liquid contained products are susceptible to at least the occasional leaker where the untrapped liquid will then flow down with the product into the package. Even a relatively small amount of leakage will make all of the product in the package unsaleable.